2nd Chance
by Mash2175
Summary: Cindy is killed in a accident, but Jimmy can still save her with help from a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so be kind. One day I thought 'What if Jimmy had s spiritual encounter?' So, I threw this together. Enjoy!

I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

2nd Chance

Chapter 1: Morning

"3…..2…..1….LIFTOFF" the alarm clock/rocket rang as it struck 7:00 a.m. "Abort! Abort!" a weary eyed boy genius shouted as he turned off the clock. Jimmy Neutron then turned to his still asleep mechanical dog Goddard and said, "Goddard, wake mode!" The dome in Goddard's head lit up as he woke up. He happily jumped on Jimmy and licked his face. "Down boy, down!" cried jimmy as he got ready for the day. He went downstairs to the kitchen expecting to see his mother finishing breakfast. When he arrived, he only found a note from his mother saying, 'Jimmy, your father and I went to visit your sick aunt two towns over, we will be back tonight, Love Mom.' Jimmy then proceeded to make himself breakfast and went outside. As he was rounding the corner at the end of his street, he smacked headfirst into someone and fell backwards. "NEUTRON!" was all he needed to here to know who he had hit. As he raised his head to face the source of the voice, he confirmed his beliefs. Foe he was staring at the burning red face of Cindy Vortex, his long time rival/trust. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Cindy yelled at him and walked past him and went down the street. Jimmy didn't respond and picked himself off the ground and headed to the park where he was supposed to meet Carl and Sheen.

(At the Park)

"ALL TEMBLE AT THE MIGHT AND GLORY THAT IS ULTRALORD!" screamed the ever hyperactive Sheen Estevez as he bowed down the action figure seated on a bench before him. Carl Wheezer stood off a few feet away as he tried to ignore the nonsense of his friend. "When is Jimmy supposed to be here?" Carl asked Sheen. "He should be here any tim…" Sheen started to say before he saw Libby Folfax, his girlfriend, walking outside the park. Before Carl had anytime to react, Sheen grabbed his action figure and was at Libby's side walking away with her. Carl only shrugged and followed them hoping that Jimmy would catch up to them later. About 10 minutes later, Jimmy entered the park, but could not locate his friends. He decided to go look for them when he saw a guy his age dressed in a pair of camo-pants and a khaki shirt, (A/N: I'm in the army, so I like to dress like this!) trying to get a basketball that was stuck between the backboard and the rim. "Need a hand?" Jimmy asked. "Sure!" the kid said turning to Jimmy. Jimmy then had Goddard retrieve the ball and hand it back to the boy. "Thanks a lot! My name is Jacob!" he said extending a hand. Jimmy took the hand and shook it. "Jimmy Neutron is my name, and no problem." With that, Jimmy started to walk away when he heard Jacob shout out, "Hey Jimmy? Don't worry too much about today, you'll get a second chance!" At this, Jimmy turned to Jacob, only to discover that Jacob was nowhere in sight. Jimmy puzzled only for a minute, shrugs this unusual statement off and walked off in search of his friends.

(At the Candy Bar)

He found them in the Candy Bar having a few sodas. "Hey guys!" Jimmy said as he approached the group. "Hey!" Carl, Sheen, and Libby answered back. As Jimmy sat down at the booth, Cindy came in and walked up to the booth. "Hey Libby, can I talk to you for a second?" Cindy asked. "Sure!" Libby answered and started to walk off with Cindy when she noticed that Sheen locked himself onto her arm. "Sheen, let go!" Libby said with an eye that said 'I MEAN IT!' Sheen gulped and backed off. Cindy and Libby then walked out of the Candy Bar. Sheen rejoined his friends at the booth. "Sheen, how can you degrade yourself to nothing like that?" Jimmy demanded when Sheen sat down. "I can't help it how much I care about my mighty queen. I feel the same way about her as Ultra Lord does in episode 153, the deadly attraction of the women of Rigor 25!" Jimmy and Carl just sit their and try to figure out what he means, but soon give up. "Whatever, you guys want to hang out at the lab/" Jimmy asked. "Ya!" Carl and Sheen agreed and they went on their way.

END CHAPTER

A/N: So…. Please review, no flames please. Don't worry, next chapter will be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews. A few notes. Cindy and Libby's conversation will be reveled in a later chapter. I need to set the rest of the base for this story. I have all the chapters completed, but I want to here your reviews on chapter by chapter statues, so I'll be putting on one chapter a day. Enjoy!

A/N: I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

Chapter 2: Afternoon

(At the lab)

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen hanged out at the lab for a little while after leaving the Candy Bar. Sheen then gets a call from Libby on his cell phone and talks to her in another part of the lab for a few minutes. He comes back and grabs Carl by the arm and says, "Carl, we need to go right now!" And without offering an explanation, began dragging Carl out of the lab, only pausing to turn and yell back to Jimmy, "Oh, and Jimmy, you need to go to the park right now." Jimmy just stared and asked, "The Park? Why?" Sheen suddenly started to look nervous and started to panic. "Because…I need you…. Well….. I… You…OK! LIBBY WANTS YOU TO MEET CINDY THERE AND WE ARE SUPPOSED TO MEET LIBBY AT THE CANDY BAR SO WE AREN'T IN THE WAY! CURSE YOU MIND FOR NOT THINKING OF AN EXCUSE!" Sheen screamed as he grabbed Carl and dragged him off, leaving a very shocked Jimmy behind. 'Why would Cindy want to meet me in the park?' Jimmy thought. He just shrugged and headed to the Park.

(At the Park)

As Jimmy entered the park, he looked around for Cindy, but didn't see her. 'Ok' he thought, 'There are two reasons she may have wanted to talk to me, one is to yell at me some more about running into her, or to tell me something.' Deciding it was the first option, he started to leave the park when he saw her across the street. He was about to call out to her when he heard a screeching noise. He looked and saw a car speeding towards Cindy, who seemed oblivious to the car. He was about to yell out at her to look out, but it came too late. The car hit Cindy in the side and sped off. She landed with a sickening THUD, and laid still. Jimmy shocked at what just happened, rushed up to her and knelt down next to her and held her in his arms. He saw that Cindy had a broken hip and had a gash on her forehead that was bleeding freely. "Cindy?" Jimmy whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he looked into her wide green eyes. 'Jimmy" Cindy spoke weakly, "I'm sorry, I just want you to know that I loo….lovvv." Cindy struggled to say as she fell limp in Jimmy's arms. Rain started to fall on the two and Jimmy started to shake as he cried harder and harder. He didn't even move until someone tried to lift him away, he resisted for a moment, but stopped because he was too tired to fight. He saw the ambulance and the paramedic that lifted Jimmy up take Cindy's body away. He then turned and walked home, sobbing the whole way. When he got home, he fell on the couch and cried harder then he ever had. "WHY?" he cried to no one. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME CINDY? I LOVED YOU!" Jimmy screamed as he started to trash up the living room. He fell to the floor and whispered, "God, give me another chance with Cindy! I don't want to loss her!" He cried himself to sleep, not noticing the figure watching him from outside the window.

End Chapter

A/N: The next two chapters will explain everything that is going on, and the 5th chapter will be the last chapter, so please review the chapters as they come.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews. This is the next chapter.

A/N: I do not own Jimmy Neutron!(One day I will!)

Chapter 3: Morning 2

"3….2….1…LIFTOFF" the alarm clock/ rocket rung as it struck 7:00 a.m. Jimmy hit the alarm clock off as he got up. He looked at himself in the mirror at his tear stained face. He remembered what happened yesterday, and went downstairs. He didn't even notice that his parents weren't even in the kitchen until he saw the note. He picked it up and read, 'Jimmy, your father and I went to visit your sick aunt two towns over, we will be back tonight, Love Mom.' He blinked as he thought, 'didn't they do that yesterday?' He really didn't care and left to find his friends to tell them what happened. He wasn't even looking as he walked around the corner and ran into someone and fell down. He laid there dazed for a few moments when he heard, "NEUTRON!" His vision snapped back into focus as he snapped his head up to stare at the source of the voice. 'No! It can't be!' Jimmy thought as he looked at Cindy Vortex, alive and well. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Cindy yelled at him and walked past him and went down the street. Jimmy, realizing who it was, ran after her and hugged her from behind and said hysterically, "CINDY! THANK GOD YOUR'RE OK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I SAW YOUR BODY AND THE CRASH AND…" Cindy recovering from the shock of the hug shoved Jimmy down shouting. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? HAVE YOU LOST IT NERDTRON! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She turned and walked away, leaving Jimmy confused. 'Wait a minute,' Jimmy thought, 'She did get hit by that car, and she was dead. But somehow she is alive and has no recollection about what happened!' Jimmy pondered these things as he walked mindlessly to the park.

(At the Park)

Jimmy still in complete confusion about what happened, didn't even notice a kid walk up to him. "Hey Jimmy." The boy said. Jimmy, snapping out of his thoughts, turned to the boy and cried out, "Jacob?" Jacob smiled and said, "At least your memory is still ok!" Jacob joked as he shot some hoops. Jimmy approached the boy and asked, "Hey Jacob, did we meet yesterday?" Jacob smiled a little wider and said, "Why do you ask?" Jimmy responded, "Well, I remember my friend Cindy getting hit by a car yesterday, and she died at the accident. But today she is still alive and doesn't remember a thing about yesterday!' Jacob stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Jimmy, what if yesterday never existed?" Jimmy looked at Jacob with a puzzled look before asking. "Why do you say that?" Jacob turned to Jimmy and said, "What if I told you that the accident with Cindy would happen today like you remembered it unless you did something to prevent it?" Jimmy looked at Jacob like he was crazy and said, "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard of, why would that happen?" Jacob sighed and said, "Because this is your second chance!" Jimmy blinked as he remembered his prayer last night. "This is insane!" Jimmy cried with a step back. "You asked for a second chance to get Cindy back, now you got it!" Jacob said plainly. Jimmy, with a slightly scared face, asked, "Who are you, really?" Jacob replied, "I have man titles and names, most people call me Jacob, and I guess you can call me your Guardian Angel!" Jimmy was expecting a lot of answers, but this was not one of them. He tried to comprehend what he just heard. 'Did he just say he was my guardian angel? He must be out of his mind! But how did he know about the prayer? And how did he know about Cindy? And how... .' Jimmy kept questioning these things in his head as Jacob watched. "Jimmy!" called Jacob. Jimmy snapped out of his trail of thought and looked at Jacob. "You can sort out all of the facts later! Right now, you need to find Cindy and stop her from being killed! You don't have much time! And I don't have any time to waste; I have things to do too! Good luck Jimmy!" Jacob said as he walked around the corner. "WAIT! WHERE ARE YO…" Jimmy started to say before he rounded the corner and saw no one there. Jimmy just paused for a few seconds before Jacob's words hit him. "Cindy" is all he said before he ran in the direction of the Candy Bar.

(At the Candy Bar)

Jimmy rushed in, completely out of breath, and ran to the corner where Sheen and Carl sat. "GUYS, WHERE IS CINDY?" Jimmy demanded when he arrived. "She just walked out with Libby about ten minutes ago.' Carl said. Jimmy quickly turned and ran out the doors again. Carl and Sheen just sat there wondering what the heck was going on. "Aw well!" They said together before running out after Jimmy.

End Chapter.

A/N: Next chapter up tomorrow, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that I didn't post my chapter's lately. I had a blackout in my neighborhood and only got power on an hour ago! So to make it up, I'm posting the last few chapters now! Enjoy!

A/N: I do not own Jimmy Neutron! Not yet at least…

Chapter 4: Afternoon 2

(Libby's POV after her and Cindy left the Candy Bar in chapter 1)

Libby walked next to Cindy in complete silence. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself. 'Why am I asking myself, Cindy knows' she realized. "Hey Cindy, what's up girlfriend?" Libby finally asked. Cindy stopped walking and turned to Libby. "Can you keep a secret?" Cindy asked Libby with a pleading look in her eye. "Ok, what's going on?" Libby asked with a suspicious tone in her voice. Cindy sighed and sat down on the curb and Libby sat down next to her. "Well," Cindy started, "It started this morning after I ran into Jimmy…

(Flashback to after Jimmy and Cindy ran into each other)

"What is Neutron's problem?" Cindy cried out as she was walking down the street. She sat down on the curb and thought, 'Since when do I care about Neutron's problems?' she thought to herself. "Since you started liking him!" a voice said behind her. She jumped up and spun around to face the source of the voice and found a boy her age dressed in camo-pants and a khaki shirt. "Who are you?" Cindy demanded. "I have many names, but you can call me Jacob." Jacob said. "Ok…." Cindy said slowly, "and what did you say?" Jacob only smiled and said, "You worry about Jimmy because you like him!" Cindy just stared open mouthed and then yelled, "I DO NOT LIKE NERDTRON!" Jacob gave her a knowing look and replied, "You think you can lie to me? If you know who I was, you would listen to what I have to say!" Cindy just stared and then said, "FINE! YOU ARE YOU? REALLY?" Jacob sat down on the curb and Cindy just stood next to him. "I'm just going to give it to you straight! I'm your guardian angle!" Jacob said plainly. Cindy just stood there with wide eyes. A few moments later, Cindy finally snapped to her senses and said, "What did you say?" Jacob said, "You know what I said." Cindy just stared again then screamed, "YOUR CRAZY! I'M OUTTA HERE!" She turned and walked back to her house and up to her room. She closed her door and turned to jump into her bed, only to find Jacob sitting crossed legged on it. "Took you long enough, I was waiting for you here since you walked away!" Jacob said annoyed. Cindy grabbed a lamp and threw it at Jacob. Jacob just held up a hand and the lamp stopped in midair, and Jacob flicked his hand and it settled down softly on the desk next to a shocked Cindy. "Now will you listen?" Jacob asked. Cindy, stilled shocked at what happened, just sat down in a chair and stared at Jacob. "Good, now listen, I don't have much time. You need to tell Jimmy how you feel or you will regret it! I must leave now, but don't forget my words!" Jacob warned before walking out her door. Cindy quickly ran after him. "WAIT!" But she turned the corner and Jacob was gone. She stood there for a minute before Jacob's words came back to her. "Jimmy…" was all she said before she ran out of her house.

(End flashback, back to Cindy and Libby)

Libby just sat there, looking at Cindy with open eyes and an open mouth with a look of shock on her face. "Wow!" was all she could say. Libby said, "If anyone else told me what you just did, I would think their nuts! But I believe you girl!" Cindy smiled at her friend and she smiled back. "So, what do you want to do now?" Cindy was silent for a moment. "I need your help to get Jimmy to meet with me and keep everyone else out of the way." Cindy explained. Libby just smiled and pulled out her cell phone and just said, "Leave it up to me!" She then dialed Sheen's cell phone number. While she waited for Sheen to pick up, Libby turned to Cindy and said, "You just wait by the park for him ok?" Cindy nodded and made her way to the park.

End Chapter

A/N: Once again, sorry about the delay! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!

I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

Chapter 5: Miracle

(Near the Park)

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were running around trying to find Libby and Cindy. Carl and Sheen are still confused about what is going on, but they don't ask because they usually don't know about half the things Jimmy does. 'WHERE IS SHE?' Jimmy yelled in his head as he looked around again. As he was thinking, Sheen's cell phone rang and he answered it. After talking into the phone for a few minutes, he hung up and grabbed Carl. "Let's go Carl!" said Sheen as he dragged him away. Jimmy suddenly remembered what happens and realized where Cindy was. Jimmy turned and ran to the park.

(Cindy's POV)

Cindy walked towards the park. 'What am I going to say to him?' Cindy thought. She was pondering this and also wondering about Jacob. 'Why is he telling me to tell Jimmy, why is it so important to do it now?' She stopped thinking about this as she saw Jimmy running towards her, yelling something. She didn't hear him, of the car that was heading towards her.

(Jimmy's POV)

"CINDY! STOP!" Jimmy was yelling at the top of his lungs as he ran towards her. He then saw the same car start heading towards Cindy. "CINDY, LOOK OUT!" Jimmy screamed as he ran harder. Cindy looked to her left as the car was speeding towards her. She was like a deer frozen in lights as the car sped towards her. At the last second, Jimmy pushed her out of the way and the car struck him, sending him over the hood. He fell down and struck the pavement. He saw the sky and had a weird feeling run through him. The last thing he saw was a pair of green eyes that were filled with tears before he blacked out.

(Cindy's POV)

Cindy's eyes were filled with tears as she saw Jimmy fall unconscious. She was in tears as she held Jimmy close to her. Her head was filled with so many emotions, the most clear was heartbreak. 'I never had a chance to tell Jimmy how I feel.' She mentally scolded herself. Her tears started to fall on Jimmy's head as she cried. Then she noticed that jimmy was getting warmer, and started to move. She laid him down and waited to see what would happen.

(Jimmy's POV)

He was floating into a large group of lights. He entered the lights and came out in an open field. The warm summer day was pouring on him, as he walked through the field to a tree that was on top of a hill. When he got there, he saw Jacob, under the tree, reading a book. Jacob looked up as Jimmy approached and smiled. "Hello Jimmy." Jacob said happily. Jimmy sat down next to him and asked, "Is this heaven?" "No. This is the place that all spirits go to await their judgment." Jimmy just looked over the endless field and asked, "What is going to happen to me?" Jacob sighed and replied, "I don't know, whatever the big man decide." Jacob pointed to the golden cloud that stretched over the field, still allowing the sunlight to come through. "When will I know?" Jacob smiled. "Right now!" Jimmy suddenly started falling into darkness and blacked out.

(Cindy's POV)

Cindy was still sitting by Jimmy when he started to wake up. He sat up and shook his head, only to be flattened by Cindy hugging him with all his might. "JIMMY! OH THANK GOD YOUR OK!" she screamed, nearly making Jimmy go deaf. "Ya, thank God." Jimmy whispered as he returned Cindy's hug. He looked into Cindy's eyes and said, "Cindy, I was scared that I would leave without saying this to you, so I wanted to tell you that I love you!" Cindy's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she hugged him again saying, "Jimmy, I love you too!" They only pulled out of their hug to kiss each other. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away to breath and got up. They started to walk away, hand in hand; when jimmy saw Jacob on the swing in the park. "Cindy, you head to the Candy Bar, I need to take care of something." Cindy only nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed to the Candy Bar. Jimmy walked over to where Jacob sat and looked at him with a smile. Jacob smiled back and said, "Good job!" Jimmy nodded and said, "Couldn't have done it without you!" Jacob nodded and got up. As Jacob turned away, he turned back to Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, not everyone gets a second chance, just those who deserve it. Make sure you don't mess this one up. Don't let her go, you and her look good together!" With that, he turned and walked a few feet only pausing to say, "Don't worry, I'll be keeping my eye on you two." And he faded in front of Jimmy. Jimmy just stood their, realizing what Jacob meant. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the Candy Bar to meet his friends, and the love of his life. 'I won't mess this chance up in a million years' he thought to himself as he left the park.

THE END

A/N: Thank you for your patience! Please review!


End file.
